Upping the Ante
by orsinoslady
Summary: ONESHOT!  Puck is playing poker and there's a kid there that reminds him of someone...


**A/N:** Got another story from reading tfln. I'll include the text that sparked this at the bottom. This is also a future fic. I'm imagining Puck being around 20 or 21 here. This is a very strong T for what is hinted at in this oneshot. If you don't want to know about the more mature things in life, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, unfortunately.

Puck sighed as he sat down at the poker table and looked at the other players that were buying into this round. There was an older man with some expensive looking clothes. _Prob some other millionaire with nothing better to do_ he thought to himself.

He then looked at the woman next to the older man and smirked. The girl was stacked. She had large (obviously fake) breasts that she had put on display with a low cut top. She was just begging for people to look down her shirt with the way she was sitting also. Leaning forward slightly with her arms crossed under them. She might as well have not had that shirt on for the show Puck was getting.

The guy next to her looked like he was a little shit that had only started to shave. He had a really young face and was definitely the youngest there. Puck bet that the kid wasn't out of high school yet or was just barely. But just because the kid was young didn't mean he didn't have attitude. He definitely had it in spades. He smirked at Puck and then leered at the girl next to him before sneering at the other people at the table. When Puck looked at him he saw a little of himself. But he also knew that he wasn't as bad as that kid was towards people and he had grown up a lot in the past few years. He wouldn't do any of the stuff that kid was doing.

The final person at the table was a guy that looked to be a year or so older than him. He was sitting there calmly drinking a scotch on the rocks and not paying any of the other players any mind at the moment. With Puck, that made 5 players at the table. The dealer checked to make sure there were no other people that wanted to buy in and tore the wrapper off the deck of cards they were using for the game.

The dealer was a female (probably to drum up more business) and as she cut the deck and shuffled she explained that this table was the high rollers table and what the minimum buy in had been. She then continued to explain what the ante was for each round and how the play would go. Once she checked that everyone was following her, she dealt out the first hand.

For the first few hands, things were relatively quiet, no one saying anything unless they were calling, raising or cheering because they won. The woman was out after a few rounds—couldn't play or bluff to save her life, so what she was doing at the high rollers table will always be a mystery—and it was just the men left. That was when it started to get interesting. When the kid won a hand, he made a comment about how winning that hand was easier than the chick had banged the night before.

No one said anything to his comment, but they all raised their eyebrows, most likely thinking the same thing: Is he old enough to even get it up long enough to accomplish anything?

Once the kid started his comments, they continued to come. He talked about the hot cougar that took his virginity from him to the cheerleader that he banged on the regular to the bible wielding next door neighbor that he seduced (Puck doubted seduction was involved. He suspected something else) to the teacher of his that he banged to pass a class. The kid even claimed to have made a trip with his best friend out to LA and somehow ended up at the Playboy Mansion and banged one of the bunnies. Puck wouldn't bet that actually happened. The kid was scrawny and had a major case of acne.

Puck just snorted at the story and was about to continue playing when the guy next to him looked at the kid and asked if he had ever slept with someone over the age of 70. The kid looked at him with a disgusted face and said that he hadn't and would never stoop that low. The older guy at the table just snorted and said, "You don't know what you're missing kid."

The guy that had originally posed the question nodded and said, "You really don't. The things they can and are willing to do…" and left it dangling like that.

Thankfully the kid shut up and within a few hands was out of the game. Once the kid left, the three remaining players looked at each other and the old guy said, "Finally, now we can play some serious poker!"

Puck laughed and pulled his phone out, shooting a quick text to Finn that read, "I'm at this poker game and this kid to my left is bragging about all the chicks he hits including a "playboy model" when all of a sudden this 22 guy looks him in the eye and says "ever fuck a 70 woman. The things they can and are willing to do" Next think the whole table is quiet for an hour. That guys my hero..."

A few seconds later Finn responded with a "dude! You always have the best experiences…"

Puck laughed again and put his phone away so he could concentrate on the game. After the hand was finished, the old guy suddenly said, "You know, I have stories that would curl both of your toes. Back in 45, right after the war ended…"

**A/N:** I'm sure you've guessed that my topic was the text Puck sent. Again, I saw that text on the website and had to write something. It was just begging to have a story written about it. Please review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
